


Idea

by ellydarklight



Series: Civil War Team Ironman [1]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Civil War Team Iron Man, Not Steve Friendly, Not TeamCap Friendly, Not Wanda Friendly, Post-Captain America: Civil War (Movie)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-19
Updated: 2019-07-19
Packaged: 2020-07-08 13:55:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 109
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19870738
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ellydarklight/pseuds/ellydarklight
Summary: I have an idea for a fanfiction but I can't write it. Whoever is interested can take the idea:Team Ironman





	Idea

**Author's Note:**

> Fanfiction inspired by this:  
>  my story “Rabbia”  
> ''The Civil War Aftermath'' by MysticMedusa

A press conference after the civil war  
A journalist asks Tony "Was it all your fault?" And Tony gets angry and starts showing videos:  
Steve and Nat who destroy the S.H.I.E.L.D (the count of deaths of agents and families is three times higher than the captured or eliminated Hidra agents)  
Wanda invading his mind to create Ultron  
Wanda invading Hulk's mind  
Wanda and Pietro who collaborates with Ultron  
Steve choosing to believe an Hydra agent and welcoming him to the Avengers  
Whenever he tried to negotiate during civil war  
Everything that happened in Siberia

The consequences for the TeamCap after the interview are disastrou


End file.
